


Bisexuals and Brooklyn Nine-Nine

by sarcasticism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), for like a second, just saying, keith has a hair-pulling kink and lance has a kink for keith's hair, like not much plot but a little plot, these fucking tags i am so sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: Lance sees Keith in the shower and is suddenly thrust into bisexual hell.





	Bisexuals and Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this got over 4000 hits it's garbage that i wrote during my first week of college classes at like one am why are y'all still reading it also I edited it so that the confession is less rushed now (I hope) and uh yeah

The Atlas wasn’t so different from the Castle of Lions, but it didn’t feel like home yet. Lance missed his house in Cuba, he missed the beaches and the sunsets and the view from his window, but he had to stay with the other Paladins while Allura studied the Altean-powered super-robot. Earth was slowly rebuilding from the Galra occupation, and the best place for them to help was on the Atlas.

Despite the Galra defeat, Lance knew it was only a matter of time before Hagar showed up. So, he kept up his fitness routine and target practice every day. That being said, Lance wanted a shower.

He walked into the community bathroom to find Keith only wearing a towel, hair still damp with droplets of water rolling down his toned chest and abs. Lance’s eyes went wide.

_Uh-oh._

“Oh, hey Lance,” Keith greeted him.

“H-hi Keith!” Lance replied a little too enthusiastically. 

Keith pretended he hadn’t noticed Lance staring at him. It was hardly anything unusual, Lance looked at him all the time, but Lance always insisted it was due to his burning hatred of Keith. This time, though… it felt different. Maybe on account of the fact that Keith wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Wanna hang out later?” Keith asked. “Pidge found some old movies and TV shows and essentially created a Voltron Netflix. Sound fun?”

“Y-yeah, sounds great.”

“Cool, I’ll come to get you later tonight.”

Lance just stood silently after that, trying not to think about Keith and his body and how it would look underneath him… or above him… 

“Are you… gonna shower?” Keith prompted. 

“No! I just came in here to…” Lance looked around desperately for something to do that could explain why he’d come and also get him out quickly. He settled on the sinks. “To wash my hands!”

 “O-kay.” Keith grabbed his washcloth and started drying his hair.

Lance raced out of the room without even drying his hands. He needed to find Shiro.

 

Shiro had been writing some reports by his desk when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” he called. Almost immediately, Lance was inside, pacing anxiously between Shiro and the door, talking very quickly.

“Shiro, man, I’m freaking out, I don’t know what to do, this is weird, I’m so confused and I - ”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down.” Lance stopped pacing. “Now, tell me what’s going on. Why are you freaking out?”

“You’re gay, right?” Lance blurted out.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Lance, I am.”

“How did you… How did you know?” Lance asked shyly.

“Well, subconsciously, I guess I’ve always known. But I figured it out the day I came to the Garrison,” Shiro admitted.

“What happened?”

“I met a man named Adam. The first time I saw him, I just knew I’d never feel the same way about girls as I do about him.” 

“Did he survive the initial attack?”

“Yes. He’s at a meeting with Commander Holt right now. Why did you ask me about being gay, Lance?”

“Because… I’m confused,” Lance revealed.

“About what?” 

“My sexuality, I guess. I’ve felt confused for a while now, but I thought if I ignored it, maybe it would go away.”

“Well, that obviously hasn’t worked.”

“Shiro, I think I like girls _and_ guys,” Lance said shakily.

Shiro smiled softly. He stood up and placed his human hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Lance. It takes so much courage to admit that to yourself, let alone someone else.” Shiro pulled him into a hug.

“Shiro,” Lance said after the hug. “There’s one more thing… ” 

“Yes?”

“I think I like Keith. In the gay way.” Lance frowned. “I think I have for a long time.”

“I know, Lance. Pidge and Hunk have been betting on how you two will get together.” Shiro had also taken part in that bet, but he wasn’t about to reveal that.

“Get together? Keith doesn’t like me like that. I don’t even know if he even likes guys!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Only one way to find out,” Shiro said, sitting down to resume his report.

Lance groaned and walked out, muttering something that sounded like, “stupid handsome mullet man.” 

Adam returned a few minutes later.

“Hey, Takashi, I saw Lance walking down the hall looking very… determined, I think? Is he okay?”

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, he’s just having a sexuality crisis.”

“Keith?” Adam asked.

“Yup. Now come here, I missed you.”

Adam gave his boyfriend a brief kiss.

“Wanna go out for dinner? I’m about to win some money,” Shiro offered. 

Adam smiled and raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t.” 

Shiro only winked in response.

 

After a shower, Lance paced nervously in the lounge. He didn’t have much of a plan for approaching Keith. He guessed he could talk to him after they hung out.

But what was he supposed to say? _Hey Keith, I saw your abs in the shower today and realized I have a huge, gay crush on you._

“Ugh!” Lance groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Unfortunately, Keith had chosen that exact moment to stumble upon him. Maybe the public lounge wasn’t the _best_ place to be sorting out his feelings.

“Whoa,” Keith said simply.

Lance lowered his hands to his sides and looked at Keith expectantly.

“I came to get you so we could watch stuff?”

“Alright, let’s go.” Lance followed Keith out of the lounge. 

“What are we gonna watch?” Lance asked, trying to come off as breezy. 

“ _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_.”

 “Really? I love that show! I never got around to finishing it, actually.

“It has an awesome ending. It went on for ten seasons!” It was nice to see Keith getting excited over little things like shows.

 _Snap out of it, Lance, this is no place for your gay thoughts_ , one part of Lance’s brain reminded him.

 _Excuse me_ , Lance countered, _I’m with my crush! This is exactly the place for my gay thoughts_.

“Which episode are we watching?” Lance asked.

“The one where John Mulaney guest stars.”

“John Mulaney was on _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_? How did I not know this? You’ve been holding out on me, Keith.”

Keith chuckled as they entered his room.

“You can sit down while I set everything up.” 

“Okay!”

Lance plopped down on the couch and stretched his arms over his head.

In the episode, John Mulaney starred as Jake’s ex-boyfriend from college. In a very heartwarming scene, Jake came out as bisexual to his friends, all of whom reaffirmed their love and support of him. In the final bits of the episode, Jake was talking to Holt about how good it felt to finally tell everyone.

“Peralta, I’m very proud of you, but I feel obligated to tell you that we all thought you were bisexual. In fact, Kevin owes me money. He thought you would never come out.”

“Dammit, Kev!”

Lance laughed a little at that scene and then marveled in how similar it was to his current situation. The coming out part, at least. None of the other Paladins would bet on him coming out or anything… right?

Most surprising, though, was how Keith had intentionally picked that episode. It was almost as if he’d _known_ about Lance’s sexuality crisis.

“So, about earlier, in the bathroom,” Keith started. _Uh-oh_.

“Yeah?” Lance’s stomach twisted with dread.

“Why were you looking at me like that?”

“L-like what?”

“I know eye-fucking when I see it, Lance.” Lance felt his face heating up.

“I-I wasn’t - ”

“Oh? Then what _were_ you doing?” Lance was finding it more and more difficult to hold Keith’s intense gaze.

“It’s not my fault that you’re really attractive, okay?”

Keith smirked. “Ha-ha, you have a crush on me.”

“Shut up! I do _not_!” Lance exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re so frustrating!” Lance continued. “You and your stupid mullet - ”

“Okay, what is it with you and my hair? You talk about it _all_ the time.” 

“Because it’s stupid,” Lance reiterated, crossing his arms.  

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

“I think you secretly like it.”

Lance scoffed, waving his arms. “I do _not._ ”

Keith chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

“You’re just so - agh!” Lance grabbed the front of Keith’s jacket and kissed him. _Probably a little harder than necessary_ , Lance realized as he pulled away.

“Um,” Keith said.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Keith, I just, I think I’m bi and I’ve had this huge crush on you for, like, ever, and I’m just - I’m sorry,” Lance finished lamely.

“Oh.” Keith’s entire face turned red as he aggressively stared at his knees. 

”Do you…um, you know…” Lance hoped his tone implied what he was too afraid to ask.

“I absolutely _never_ thought you’d admit it. I’ve had my suspicions, which were further solidified this morning. Also you stare at me all the time.”

“It’s because I’m seething with rage!”

“Sure. Anyways, I chose that episode because I thought you and Jake are in pretty similar situations, and I know how scary it is to come out, so I thought, maybe, if you saw how his friends supported him unconditionally, you’d see that your friends would too.”

“Keith… I… wow. Thank you. Your support means everything to me.”

Keith smiled at him.

“So, um. Acxa?”

Keith frowned. “What about her?”

“Aren’t you two together?”

“Excuse me?” 

“I mean, the way she talks to you -”

“No,” Keith cut him off. “She definitely feels that way about me, but I like guys. And even if I didn’t, we barely know each other. She saved my life, I saved hers. That is the extent of our relationship. Also, I like someone else.”

“Oh.”

“I lied on the game show, you know? I chose you because I couldn’t bear the thought of everyone torturing and belittling you for all eternity. And because we protect the ones we lo - care about.”

Lance stared at Keith with wide eyes and pulled Keith into a hug. Keith, unaware of how to handle physical affection, did his best to hold Lance in a comforting manner.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered into Keith’s neck.

“Lance, I should tell you… ” Keith began.

Lance shifted away from Keith and looked at him with concern. 

“I’m not exactly, um, familiar with relationships like this… but I want to try with you. So, do you wanna like, date and stuff?”

“You… like me?”

“Yeah, stupid, have I not been obvious enough?”

“I didn’t think you ever would. I’m just a boy from Cuba. Nothing special.”

“What are you talking about? I never would have been able to lead Voltron without your support.”

“But you still left.”

Keith winced. He hadn’t realized how much his departure had affected the other Paladins.

“I know. I had two years on that space whale to miss you all. But I’m here now. I can’t make any promises about the future, but I want to be with you. In whatever way you’ll have me. For as long as you’d like.”

Lance gave Keith the brightest smile he had ever seen. “Wanna watch some more?”

Keith nodded.

Sometime after Rosa and Gina Rodriguez’s character started dating, Lance dozed off, leaning on Keith’s shoulder. Keith smiled down at him, watching his peaceful face as he himself drifted into a blissful sleep.

 

Shiro and Adam found Hunk and Pidge in the kitchen. Hunk had been cooking as much as possible now that he had access to Earth ingredients. Pidge was, of course, making tiny adjustments to her lion’s cloaking device.

“Pidge, you have secret cameras set up all around the Atlas, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Access the one in Keith’s room.”

“Okay, I am _all_ for spying on our friends, but why, exactly?” Hunk interjected.

“Lance is in there with him.”

“Oh?” Pidge smirked playfully, pulling up the feed. Sure enough, Lance was with Keith. To preserve some of their privacy, Pidge turned off the audio. Lance was using an excessive amount of hand gestures and Keith was smiling at his antics.

“How is this any different from normal?” Hunk asked.

“Wait for it… ” Shiro said.

And, sure enough, not a minute later, Lance kissed Keith. Shiro cheered as Pidge turned off the feed. 

“Hunk, Pidge, pay up!”

The Paladins in question groaned.

“I can’t believe you were right. I could have _sworn_ Keith would be the one to make the first move,” Hunk complained, handing Shiro his money.

“That’ll teach you to have a little more faith in Lance.” 

“Don’t try to turn this into a teaching moment, Shiro, you’d be just as disappointed if you’d been wrong,” Pidge pointed out.

“Need I remind the two of you that I _wasn’t_ wrong?”

“We’re never gonna hear the end of it,” Hunk grumbled dejectedly.

“Adam,” Shiro sang, “we’re going somewhere nice tonight!”

 

“Keith,” Lance mumbled drowsily.

Keith painfully opened his eyes. “Yeah. We should go to sleep. Do you want me to walk you back to your room?”

Lance sat up so he could look at Keith properly.

“Um, actually, I was wondering if I could maybe… stay here tonight?”

“Sure. Probably fewer nightmares that way.”

Lance giggled. “That’s not quite what I was thinking, though you’re probably right.”

“What _were_ you thinking?” asked Keith.

Lance threaded his hands into Keith’s hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

“You get it now?” Lance asked into the kiss.

Keith nodded, cursing his obliviousness. 

“You drive me crazy, Lance,” Keith whispered into his ear. Keith let out a sigh of pleasure as Lance started kissing his neck. “The way you looked at me this morning… _Fuck_ ,” Keith breathed as Lance sucked _hard_ on his pulse point.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day, Keith,” Lance murmured against his neck.

“What-what did you think about?” Keith stammered.

“How you would look on top of me, how you would f-feel inside me,” Lance admitted quietly.

“Oh, so that’s how you want it?” Keith teased.

“Y-yes,” Lance quietly reaffirmed. Keith was genuinely surprised by this.

“Really? I thought _you’d_ want to on top.”

“Mm, maybe next time?” Lance offered, resuming his assault on Keith’s neck. “Wait, you’ve thought about this?”

“Of course,” Keith said conversationally.

“What did _you_ think about?”

“Why don’t I show you?” Keith offered. He waited for Lance to nod before pulling him close and kissing him again. 

Keith shifted to sit on Lance’s lap and gently ground his hips down, smiling into the kiss as he felt Lance’s hard erection against his own. Lance opened his mouth in a moan and Keith used the opportunity to deftly lick the roof of Lance’s mouth.

Keith played with the hem of Lance’s shirt. “Is this okay?” Keith whispered against Lance’s lips. Lance nodded enthusiastically and lifted his arms so Keith could take off his shirt.

Lance sighed as Keith pressed light kisses down his chest. Lance gasped when Keith licked his nipples and let out a moan when Keith lightly bit them. Keith slid off the couch and knelt in front of Lance. Lance furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what Keith was doing. Keith nudged Lance’s legs apart and pushed the heel of his hand into his crotch. Lance whined. 

“Lance, may I suck your cock?”

“Keith - ” Lance breathed, “ _yes_.”

Keith undid Lance’s belt and unzipped his pants, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. He pulled Lance’s pants and boxers down to his knees, too impatient to pull them all the way off.

 “Oh,” was all Keith could say. Lance’s cock looked so beautiful, tan like the rest of him, head flushed and freely leaking precum. Keith’s mouth watered.

“I’ve wanted to do this for _so_ long, Lance,” Keith told him.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Lance said in a shaky voice. Keith smirked before wrapping his mouth around the head of Lance’s cock and flicking his tongue into Lance’s slit. Keith released his cock. 

“You taste so good.” Lance looked like a mess, eyes half-lidded and face flushed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Lance could say. 

Keith returned to sucking Lance’s cock. He took as much of it into his mouth as he could and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. Lance was clenching and unclenching his fists, clearly unaware of what to do with his hands. Keith took them in his own put them on his head. Lance got the message and lightly gripped Keith’s hair. After a particularly hard suck, Lance accidentally pulled a little, and before he could even begin apologizing, Keith moaned, sending vibrations along Lance’s cock. Lance experimentally pulled his hair again and cried out when he felt the vibrations of Keith’s moan again.

“You like when people pull your hair, huh?”

Keith could only moan helplessly as Lance grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and  _pulled_. Lance smirked.

“Keith, can you - can we - ”

Keith released Lance’s cock with an obscene _pop_. He looked up at Lance, pupils dilated, face flushed, panting hard.

“You - wow,” Lance said breathlessly, “you look amazing.”

“So do you. I can’t wait to fuck you, Lance.”

Lance unsuccessfully held back a whimper. Keith left him to fumble through his drawers, looking for lube, Lance assumed. He returned, lube in had, and asked Lance to move over to the bed. Keith hummed in approval as he watched Lance - specifically Lance’s ass - move to sit on his bed.

“Take off your clothes too, I want to see you.” Keith smiled down at Lance and did as he asked. Lance looked him up and down, admiring the glimpse he'd seen in the shower.

“Fuck, you’re _so_ beautiful, Keith,” Lance whispered.

“That’s kind of you to say.”

“It’s true of me to say.”

“That’s not grammatically correct.”

“ _You’re_ not grammatically correct.”

“I absolutely am, I literally just corrected you on your grammar.”

“Can you just fuck me already?”  

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Y-yeah,” he said, taken aback by Lance’s bold words. He dipped his hand into the lube and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. 

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance whined, bending his knees and spreading his legs.

“So impatient,” Keith chided, circling Lance’s hole with one finger before pushing it in as gently as he could. Lance immediately rocked towards his finger, trying to get it deeper inside. 

“More, Keith, please, I can take it, I’ve done this before,” Lance begged.

Keith’s eyes widened as he imagined Lance on his own bed, fucking himself on his own fingers. Keith couldn’t refuse him when he begged like that. He added another finger and pushed them in _deep_ , curling them against Lance’s walls in search of that special spot.

“ _Yes_ , there, _Keith_!” Lance cried. Keith could feel his self-control fraying. He retracted his fingers, enjoying Lance’s mewl as he did so. 

When Keith lined his cock up with Lance’s entrance, Lance again tried to rock against him.

“Relax, Lance, we’re in no hurry,” Keith reminded him.

“Keith, I’ve wanted you for _so_ long, if you don’t fuck me right this second, I think I’ll actually die.” 

“I need to go slow, Lance, I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith said as he started easing his cock inside.

Lance was still desperately gyrating his hips, attempting to get Keith deeper, but Keith wasn’t about to risk hurting him. Plus, he loved seeing Lance so needy. 

Once his cock was fully seated inside Lance, Keith leaned forward to kiss him, slow and sweet. 

“How does it feel?” Keith asked.

“Really - ngh - full. Your cock is - hah -big.”

Keith flushed a shade darker. Lance, unfortunately, noticed this, and clenched around him. Keith’s breath hitched. Unable to hold himself back anymore, Keith began slowly rocking into Lance.

“Keith, faster, harder,” Lance demanded.

“You’re just insatiable, aren’t you?” Keith teased, doing as Lance asked anyway.

Lance lifted his legs up to rest on Keith’s shoulders, bending in ways Keith never thought possible. They’d have to explore Lance’s flexibility next time.

At that new angle, it didn’t take long for Keith to find Lance’s prostate again.

“How does it feel?” Keith asked again.

“G-good, really good, you’re so good at this, you fuck me so well.” Lance was nothing if not talkative.

Those words had Keith pounding into him harder and faster, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. 

“K-Keith, I’m close, I’m so close, please touch me.”

“No,” Keith said, smirking. Lance frowned and moved to touch himself, but Keith caught his wrists and held them above his head.

“You’ll be a good boy and come just from my cock, won’t you, Lance?”

Lance whined, closing his eyes and nodding. Now Keith knew he’d been right in assuming Lance had a praise kink.

“Don’t look away. I want to see you.” Lance opened his eyes and looked up at Keith.

“I could get lost in your eyes, you know that?”

Lance had already been close, and Keith praising him and making him feel warm and fuzzy pushed him over the edge. He cried loudly as his orgasm hit him. He didn’t think he closed his eyes, but he somehow saw white as he came all over his stomach.

Watching Lance come apart was the last straw for Keith. Lance whined at the feeling of Keith coming inside him, and Keith vaguely thought, _shit, he’ll have to clean that up_. 

Keith pulled out of Lance and collapsed on top of him.

“Dude, I think I just saw God.” So, Lance had decided to break the silence by saying _that_.

Keith sighed. “Sorry I came in you.”

“It’s cool, I like the feeling of come running down my legs.”

“Lance, what the _fuck_ \- ” Not knowing any other way of reacting to how quickly that comment made blood rush back to his cock, Keith kissed him, _hard._

“What’s this, Keith?” Lance smirked. “You wanna go again?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “This time, I want _your_ cock in _me_.”

How could Lance refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> idfc what canon says adam's alive and he and shiro are back and better than ever!


End file.
